crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dane
Daniel "Dane" Østergaard is the leader of Eagle Team appearing in Crysis Warhead. Background Dane is a member of the US Army Delta Force. His real name was never mentioned in Crysis Warhead, but is revealed in a nanosuit log in Crysis 3. He and his team help Psycho after the Ice Sphere formed. During Crysis Warhead Dane is introduced in Adapt or Perish; after the Sphere forms and Psycho leaves the Hovercraft. Dane and his team helps Psycho during the second half of the level, attacking Cephs on the road. After reaching the tunnel entrance, they find out that Bear, an Eagle Team member who were to find a way through to the tunnel, has gone missing. Moments later, a Ceph Hunter attacks the five, but Dane, Psycho and the rest of the team destroy it. After the fight, Cupcake blows the door to the tunnel open and the team moves through the tunnel. In Frozen Paradise Eagle Team part ways with Psycho to complete their own objective; Track down the third US Nanosuit team, Hawk Team. After finding all five members of Hawk Team dead, Eagle Team makes their way to the Pacific Shores Mine where they meet up with Psycho once again. The mine entrance has collapsed, however, and while Cupcake primes C4 to blow it open, the Cephs launch an attack. Manning an Autocannon mounted MG, Dane helps defending the team until Cupcake is finished. Following an unsuccessful detonation, another Alien Hunter shows up. Aiming at Psycho and Eagle Team, the Hunter accidentally hits the collapsed entrance, blowing it open. Psycho enters, but another cave-in prevents Eagle Team from following. Commander Emerson reports in the beginning of Below the Thunder that Eagle Team is still alive, but under heavy assault. As Psycho move through the mine Emerson informs that the team secured their position and are going back to the USS Constitution. During Crysis 3 It is revealed in 2047 that at least a part of Eagle team survived the events of Lingshan, but was captured, along with Psycho by C.E.L.L.. They were skinned from their nanosuit and rescued by the underground resistance in New York. He was last seen assisting Psycho is recovering Prophet and the Nanosuit 2.0. Shortly after the recovery, he and Bandit plant explosives. He was killed along with Bandit during a carpet bombing shortly after detonating the explosives. Quotes * That should turn out well. I heard the last guy who stepped on Emerson's d*ck almost made it out in one piece. -- Dane, Adapt or Perish, to Psycho about the latter going off mission to aid O'Neill. * Got a little something on the radar. You might wanna take a look. -- Dane, Adapt or Perish, just moments before the alien hunter appears * Get ready for some ****ed up geometries of fire! - Dane, Adapt or Perish, referring to the Gauss Rifle. * Psycho, get the **** back here! We going to need every man to bring this b*stard down! -- Dane, Adapt or Perish, to Psycho when he leaves the boss fight at the end. * Something's wrong with the G-Diffuser! * Who's got the scope? Snipe the little **** shielding the others! -- ''Dane, '''Adapt or Perish, '''to anyone (possibly Psycho) to take out the alien trooper shielding the other troopers. * ''You've got to be shitting me! -- ''Dane, '''Adapt or Perish, '''when Bandit spotted another Hunter on top of the hill. Trivia *Dane is voiced by '''John Schwab'. *Dane's surname suggests that he has Danish roots. **Østergaard literally means east farm in English. Category:Characters Category:Crysis Warhead Characters Category:Crysis 3 Characters